<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have Your Dinner by Apricots_from_Nara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764852">Have Your Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara'>Apricots_from_Nara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aprons, F/M, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cell meets Android 21 in an abandoned house for some dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 21/Cell (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have Your Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tada!”</p><p>Android 21 had lured him here like she had lured him places so many times before. Cell was not sure what the woman was playing at. But to say he hated it would be a lie even he would not dare say.</p><p>She grinned in her bratty way, red and black eyes mischievous as she stood before him in only a little white apron, her ample cleavage spilling from the side, and the fabric only just long enough to cover her shame.</p><p>Which she proceeded to show by lifting the fabric up. Her grin got wicked as his cheeks got hot, and he felt a surge in his groin.</p><p>“Ohh! That got you riled up super fast.” She put her fingers to her lips and grinned at him in her evil little way, hungry and wild.</p><p>She backed up and sat on the counter, in the house of some family who were long gone, more than likely the powder donuts he had caught her eating. Her tail wagged with excitement as she spread her legs, a wet sheen already visible between her legs. “Well come on, Celly, and have your dinner~.”</p><p>He huffed out of his nose. At one time the thought of doing what she was asking him would repulse him, but he had found an appreciation for the act. He glared at her all the same, sinking to his knees willingly, something he would do to no one else, his hands caressing her thighs as he leaned in, lips wrapping around her clitoris and sucking gently.</p><p>21 cooed, her hands grasping the back of his helm, her black nails scratching at the black dome as she quickly began to make sultry sounds. “Good boy. Now thank your lil wifey for dinner when you are done, okay?”</p><p>Cell rolled his eyes, opening his mouth more so he could run his tongue slowly over the entirety of her, ending the slow lick with a flick on the tip of her clit. She gasped at that, and pushed him in more, her smell, weirdly like baked goods and something more… feminine, filling his nose.</p><p>“You know how I like it, my dear little bug.” She sighed, chewing on a finger as her tail wrapped around his neck, keeping him in place as her fingers spread herself.</p><p>He huffed, and focused on her clit, lips and tongue caressing it. She liked a direct approach. No teasing. Just right there where it felt the best. Her hands returned to his head, but her tail remained, squeezing just enough that he could feel his pulse in his skull. </p><p>He adjusted his grip on her thighs so he could pull her closer, looking at her a moment before he did that fancy little twirl she liked with his tongue. Her things ripped from his hands and clamped on his head, and she groaned, pushing his head away from her when he gave another twirl.</p><p>“Oh you are too good at that.” 21 sighed, a hand resting on her abdomen as she licked her lips. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, those few stubborn strands falling back to lay over her nose.</p><p>She grabbed his shoulders then, muscling him to lean over her, her mouth over his suddenly. She peppered little kisses on his lips, giggling wickedly when he returned them after a few moments, and then squealing when Cell took the initiative and shoved his tongue in her mouth.</p><p>One of his hands tangled into her wild hair, while the other grabbed a breast that had slid free from the confines of the apron, his fingers sinking into the soft pink flesh. He loved her breasts. So impossibly soft and flawless. He tugged on the erect nipple roughly, earning another squeak from her, and a hard bite on his tongue. He responded by yanking her hair and the nipple again, earning a moan and her hands grasping his back passionately, her head tilting to let him kiss her deeper.</p><p>Cell finally pulled away, and 21 grinned at him, a little bit of purple flecking her teeth. She had made him bleed. </p><p>She then pushed him away, so sudden he staggered a bit. He watched as she hopped off the counter and then turned around, lifting her tail up and wiggling her hips.</p><p>Cell stepped forward, heart rate up as he allowed his codpiece to slide back, dick sliding out to rest on against her. She licked her lips, looking at him from over her shoulder, her tail lifting more insistently. “Well? Don’t you want some more?”</p><p>He grabbed her hips tightly, fingers sinking into her soft flesh. “I do.” Cell hissed, furious at how quickly she got him like this. He stepped back just enough so she could reach back and line him up with her, the head of his penis enveloped by those soft wet folds.</p><p>Damn her. </p><p>Cell slid inside with one swift motion, and 21 moaned, head falling with a thunk onto the counter, the tip of her tail curling. He set his hands on her waist, his thumbs massaging the small of her back. She sighed, pressing her hips back and taking more of himself inside her.</p><p>“You always take such good care of me.” She praised, her bratty tone gone and replaced with one that was genuinely affectionate.</p><p>His eyes narrowed as he sneered down at her. “What kind of man doesn’t take care of his woman?” He began, slow at first, but soon using considerable force. </p><p>Her hands braced on the edge of the counter, her fingers gripping it so tightly the marble cracked. As always she was vocal of her approval, each thrust making her sing her praises to him.</p><p>Her tail wrapped around his waist, constricting it tightly as her cunt did the same to his dick. She was so powerful. She could crush a man’s head between her soft but unyielding thighs, and probably even more places could prove hazardous. </p><p>Cell was quite certain only he could satisfy, and withstand her.</p><p>He moved to rest a hand on her hip, while the other wrapped around her neck and pulled her up, her back and neck arched alluringly as he tilted her head back. He grinned at her fingers sinking into the flesh of her hip.</p><p>“Beautiful.” he praised her, giving her neck a squeeze as he continued that vicious pace.</p><p>She bit her lip, face flushed a deep red, he could feel her knees press together, and the coiling and tightening of her cunt, so tight now there was a definite tugging sensation when he pulled out. </p><p>She liked it when he called her beautiful, and he had to admit it was a compliment he would not give lightly, given his own perfection. Something truly had to be extraordinary to gain such praise from him.</p><p>“You close already? Seems this is more of a ‘meal’ for you.” he teased.</p><p>“Meals are shared.” She cooed, breath hitching with every thrust he gave.</p><p>He let her neck go, thrusting with greater intensity so he too could get his finish. Her cries grew more frantic, and her fingers finally crumbled the marble counter.</p><p>“Yes, oh yes~. Give me everything~!” She started pushing herself back in time with his thrusts, and he had to brace his own hands against the counter to keep her from knocking him off his feet. The woman was so passionate when her evil persona was in control! It was a handful. </p><p>Hopefully their next trist would have her more demure good persona. With how rare it was for it to surface, it was always a rare treat to see it.</p><p>She groaned low in her throat when she came, her legs trembling and her tail constricting so tightly around him that his hips armor creaked. Cell leaned over her and his mouth opened, running his tongue over her ear, then moving down to the crook of her neck. He sucked on the skin, still thrusting away wildly and chasing his own release.</p><p>Finally, as he grew closer, he bit her impenetrable pink skin in time with a deep thrust, making 21 moan, her body squirming under his frame. His hands left her hips to wrap his arms around her possessively, keeping her near him as he kept thrusting until he came with a snarl, his face buried in the back of her neck.</p><p>Tension he didn’t know he had slowly started to ease, but he kept embracing her, his lips kissing the back of her neck, which was a little damp. He managed to make her break a sweat. He felt a good deal of pride in that.</p><p>Her tail released him, and she pushed him away from her, though she invited him back once she was back on the counter, arms open in an invitation for a face to face embrace.</p><p>Cell took it, and her legs wrapped around his hips, and Cell found his hands on her breasts as they kissed again, slower this time.</p><p>“Did you like your dinner?” she asked, smirking at him as he occupied himself with kneading and kissing her breasts which had now both freed themselves from the apron.’</p><p>“Mmm.” Cell stopped and picked her up, carrying her to where he hoped the bedroom would be. “I think it's time for bed. A full stomach makes me sleepy.”</p><p>He was not sleepy at all. But he would not mind a bit of cuddling before they parted ways again.</p><p>She giggled wickedly, her own mouth on his neck and biting there. “Maybe dessert first though!”</p><p>… Or maybe he could have some dessert.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>